Lillian Redmark A Shadowhunter
by Justthatonefangirl
Summary: Lillian Redmark is the normal fourteen year old shadowhunter, besides the fact that she blames herself for her mothers death. When she meets two shadowhunters, Jace and Clary, who will help train her some more at the New York Institute, she goes on a few crazy adventures. She meets a mundane boy who isn't so mundane as she thought he was. Can she trust him? The Mortal Instruments.
1. Coming to the Institute

"Great! Just what I needed." I mutter sarcastically to myself as I try avoiding a mud puddle, but as luck would have it I hit it with my heel and it splashes all over my new jeans.  
I hear laughter from behind me and turn to see three mundanes pointing and laughing about what I am wearing and how I just stepped in a puddle. Why did I not wear a glamour? Who cares, I don't have time to think about that right now! I have to be thinking about all the new shadowhunters I am about to meet. I've never been too good with meeting new people, so as long as I don't throw up in front of them then it will go well.  
I am nearing the institute now and I freeze. It is the most beautiful glamorous thing I have ever seen. I can't help but to gasp a little as I take it all in. Just when I think things are going okay, I think about them.  
My parents. They had been the most in love couple I had ever seen. They were always looking into each others eyes and letting the other know how much they loved them, it was perfect! Until that night.  
It was just another plain ordinary night. Until the mess up. My parents and I were going after a couple of werewolves who had decided to torments some mundanes. It should have been so simple! My mom alone could kill two by herself. I was getting to where I could almost kill two alone, I hadn't quite gotten there yet, but it wasn't that big of a deal. After all I was just thirteen. But I soon learned that it wasn't good enough.  
Although my mom and dad protested I insisted that I could go walking alone. After continuously pleading they caved.  
We were all at the square, (the center of the town) with my mom taking the North, my dad taking the west and the south and me taking the east.  
After about 30 minutes of silence I finally heard the low, menacing growl of not one, nor two, but of three werewolves. I hadn't expected all of them to charge at once and I definatley didn't expect what came out of my mouth during the three seconds they were in the air.  
I ducked and side-stepped to the left narrowly escaping getting clawed by one of them. I quickley swiveled around and dug my seraph blade into one of their shoulderblades. What was wrong with my reflexes today? Why did I stab it in the shoulderblade? Why did I not aim for a better spot? These questions swirled around in my brain and I hadn't realized one of them was in mid-air until my mom pushed me aside and the claws sunk into her ribs.  
I hadn't realized she had probably heard my scream from earlier and ran over here. I looked at her now and she was pale, she looked worse than the time she had gotten food poisoning from the chinese restraunt down our street. I ran towards the cold-blooded werewolf that had hurt my mother and stabbed a seraph blade right through its heart killing it. I looked around for the other two werewolves only to find that my dad had killed them and was now leaning over my mother.  
We had her funeral one week after that horrid night and my father chose never to speak of her again. I stayed with him for a year after that and then he decided it was best if I came to this institute. And that is that! My father moved me here because he couldn't stand to look at the murderer of his beloved wife any longer. And I can't say that I blame him.  
I walk into the institute and see at least fifteen shadowhunters. I wonder if any will befriend me. Maybe it won't be so bad once I mingle a little bit.  
But, I also wonder why they are here.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the first chapter! I promise I will write some more and update as soon as possible. All reviews are welcome!(:


	2. Her Mothers Journal

"Hi!" says an almost too eager voice from behind me.

"Umm...hello" I reply hesitantly.

"Oh you are probably womdering who I am right now and why I just randomly decided to come say hi to you. Well I am Thalia, and it is nice to meet you. And your name is?"

She has such an eager tone. She seems like one of those girls that is so happy she thinks everyone else should feel her happiness even if they are the gloomiest of people. She is a little too energetic and happy for my taste but I might as well try to be nice. After all this is probably where I will be living for the next four or five years. Well her goes!

"Oh! Um, I'm Lillian Redmark. Umm it's nice to meet you?" I'm not very sure how to interact with her. I have distanced myself from people for so long I'm not quite sure I know how to socialize properly anymore. But she doesn't seem to realize that my 'it's nice to meet you' was said more as a question than as a statement.

"So you are the other new girl! It's going to be so much fun getting to know you better...well bye!" she bounces away so happily and I can't help to smile a little bit as she leaves. She seems like an okay person, other than the fact of how bubbly she is. Maybe life here won't be _as_ bad as I thought it would. I don't feel like talking with the other shadowhunters so I just try to find the one running this institute so I can find my room and go to bed. I can meet the rest of these people tomorrow.

"Sorry!" I say simultaniously with a girl about my age. She had one of those faces where you could pass for almost any age. Although she did look about my age she could have been eighteen or older. She had brown hair that seemed to shape to the perfect form that fit her features, and her eyes. She had aqua colored eyes that looked as if they could peirce you with just one glare.

"Oh your fine no need to apologize! It was completly my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." She said. And I then realized I had been staring.

"Oh, umm, um, no it's my fault. I was lost in thought and didn't see you. I'll just um be on my way. Good-bye." I hurriedly walked away from her and began looking for the person running the institute. If I remembered correctly my father said it was someone named Maryse.

After searching for her for around half an hour I finally decided to just ask someone if they knew where she was. I found a guy who looked around the age seventeen or so and decided I should ask him. For some reason I have always felt it easier to talk to boys rather than girls.

"Hi, I'm the new girl here and I was wondering if you could help my find Maryse." I said without hesitation.

"You mean my mom. She isn't here right now. What do you need?" he replied. He was someone you would probably consider handsome with his black hair and startling deep blue eyes. He had been talking to a tan guy with wildly colored hair who seemed to have eyes like a cats.

"Yeah I guess I mean your mom if Maryse is your mom. But I wanted to know which room is mine. Like I said I'm new here so I don't know. Are you able to help me or what?" I might have sounded a little too anxious. I just wanted someone to help me so I could go into a place completly quiet and just read, and be alone with my thoughts. Is that just too much to ask?

"Okay well tell me your name and we can find you your room." he didn't sound annoyed like I thought he would. I told him my name and he kissed the cat-eyed man saying he would be right back and he proceeded to show me to my room.

We walked for what seemed like forever, in silence until he finally spoke up.

"This is your room. You may decorate however you would like. There is already a dresser in here for you so you don't need to supply one yourself. And forgive me for being rude, my name is Alexander Lightwood. Alec for short. Here is a little advice really quickley. If my sister Isabelle offers you something she has cooked, deny it. Deny it and run! She isn't the best cook, not even by a longshot." he said the last few sentences like it would keep me alive if I listened to that advice.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that. Thanks..."

"No problem, now if you will excuse me I am going to get back to my boyfriend." He said in a capricious manner.

"Wait! Your boyfriend, what is he?"

"Why, he is the High Warlock of Brooklyn!" he sounded offended that I didn't know.

"Oh, sorry." I replied a little awkwardly. And with that he smiled and left leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't know exactly what to do so I began to unpack. About halfway through my unpacking I found my mom's journal. I didn't know how it got put in this suitcase, I had packed all my books in a seperate one. I was about to but it up when I suddenly decided to read it.

* * *

I spent a good two hours reading what she wrote. I couldn't help but to cry the entire time I was reading. Seeing her handwriting just reminded me that I'm the reason she isn't here anymore. I'm the reason her journal has no new writing in it.

I'm the reason she is dead.


	3. Training the Unexperienced

I woke to knocking on my door. When had I fallen asleep? I must have fallen asleep while reading my mothers journal because it was laying face down and open on my stomach. That's when I realised, I wasn't at my house. All of a sudden the events of yesterday washed over me like a tidal wave. My dad calling me into the living room at five o'clock in the morning. Him taking me to find a rogue vampire, and me thinking things where finally back to normal. Then he told me.

We had just gotten back and were drinking coffee when he told me that I was to be moving to the New York Institute run by Maryse Lightwood. I really wish I hadn't been in the middle of taking a sip of my coffee when he told me because I spit it out and it got all over both of us causing him to send me to my room to pack immediatly. I thought maybe I could have a good day with him just once. I remember when we used to be so close and now, well now he can barely look at me. Correction _**could**_barely look at me. I probably wouldn't be seeing him for quite awhile.

The knocking again.

"Come in!" I yell, immediatley regretting it. What if it was that too bubbly Thalia girl again? Oh well, I'll have to learn to get used to it eventually.

"Why goodmorning! I thought maybe you would like to join us for breakfast" said a familiar voice. It sounded like that Alec guys voice only a girl voice.

"Oh, yeah, um, thanks. How do I get to the dining hall?" I ask mumbling under my breath.

"Well you get dressed come into the hallway and I will take you there. How does that sound?"

"Fine. That sounds fine." I don't really have to energy to sound happy so I just speak monotone praying to the angel she doesn't ask 'what's wrong' or something like that.

"Okay! Just get me when you are ready. My name is Maryse by the way and yours must be Lillian. Is that right?" I just nod trying to show that I am really not in the mood to talk right now. Thankfully she understands completly and goes to wait for me in the hallway.

Three minutes have passed and I still don't know what to wear. What do you wear when you live in an institute? Do you wear gear, or do you just wear regular clothes and put the gear on when you need it? Finally I just decided to wear my normal clothes and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Maryse asked as soon as I stepped out into the hallway. I nodded and she began to head to the dining hall with me trailing behind.

When we entered the dining hall I wasn't expecting what I saw. I saw four people sitting there eating breakfast, I had been expecting all the people I saw last nigh to be there as well. Maybe they were still asleep.

"Lillian this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Kristela. Kristela is new just like you! She arrived two days ago." I was kind of happy that Thalia didn't live here. But that thought quickley dissapeared as I heard the girl named Isabelle speak.

"If your thinking that your the best shadowhunter than think again. We have a lot more experience and we are older" I wasn't expecting her to just jump up and say that.

"Ignore Isabelle, she is harmless. And yes, I am naturally this handsome, and this is my girlfriend Clary." Well at least Jace wasn't scary.

"And you will have to excuse _Jace_. He forgets everything _isn't _always about him. Hi, I'm Clary." she said. She wasn't too bubbly and not too mean either. She was a perfect combination of the two things.

"Ahhh, but Clary you must admit that the _majority_ of things _are _about me" he didn't sound completly sarcastic when he said it so part of him must believe it.

"Jace, Isabelle, honestly! Why can't you ever be decent towards newcomers instead of...this? Might I remind you of the fact that you scared the last person that came here off? Don't worry Lillian, they arn't this bad all the time." she sounded a little nervous as she said this, as if I might actually leave. But leaving was definatly _not _an option. My dad probably wouldn't even let me come back.

"It's fine. Isabelle was it? Yeah trust me, I don't think I'm the best and I don't think your the best either. Who knows, maybe, however, I am better than you. Who knows though, right?" after I said it I immediatly regretted it. I began to think of all the possibilities of what she would do. Would she try to kill me? Oh by the angel, what had I done? Odly enough though she just stood there, dumbfounded, looking as if I had just slapped her. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times until she finally sat down and shoveled a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

"Well that's the first time I've seen Isabelle at a loss for words!" Jace said teasingly. Isabelle gave him a death glare and he immediatly shut up and ate his food. I decided to sit down next to Kristela since she seemed like the only one I wouldn't have to have a conversation with. That and she was farther away from Isabelle than either Clary or Maryse were.

Breakfast was easy. I didn't have to talk and noone made eye contact with me. I figured the day would go by so quickly, but of course, it didn't.

After breakfast Kristela and I were told to change into our gear and go to the practice room. And to think I thought I could just be by myself today. While looking for the gear I packed I stumble across my mothers old gear. Why did I bring it? It is just a reminder of how I practically killed her. I finally decide to wear my mothers gear and head to the practice room.

"Hey!" says an all too bubbly voice.

"Ohh, hey. Thalia right?" I reply maybe just a little too hesitantly.

"You remembered! Yay! Well I am going to be watching you and Kristela train! You do know that you are to show her the basics right?"

"I'm WHAT!? What do you mean I'm supposed to show her the basics? Isn't she trained? I'm fourteen! I don't know how to teach people how to fight!"

"Well you know how you learned so why don't you just teach her how you were taught?" surprisingly almost all of the excitement was gone from her voice.

"Well yea I remember but, I don't do to well with people. When I had to tutor someone for school I threw up on them!"

"Well good luck!" and with that she skipped off.

"Wait! Arn't you supposed to be watching us?" I call out too late.

"Time to train an unexperienced shadowhunter that I don't even know, this should be fun." I mutter sarcastically.

"You don't have to train me if you don't want to. I can always ask Maryse to have Jace or Clary train me. And I'm sorry I'm not trained. My parents never told me I was a shadowhunter. The only thing I knew about what they did was that they were always going to a place called Idris which I just found out is like the capital for shadowhunters." I suddenly hear a sort of hurt voice from behind me.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I-I'm sorry. I would be happy to train you." By the angel, why did I have to be such a loser sometimes?

"You mean that? If you don't want to I completly understand I me-"

"Yes I'm sure! Now let me see your knife throwing skills."

"Okay."

* * *

After teaching her some of the basics we went to tell Maryse we were done like she had instructed us to do about halfway through Kristela's lesson. Maryse had us go get Jace and Clary and show them what I had taught Kristela.

"She is a pretty fast learner." I told both Jace and Clary while we watched Kristela show them how I had taught her to spin in the air and land on a demon or downworlder and stick a weapon into them quickly as to catch them off gaurd.

"That's pretty impresive, how well you taught her all of that. Are you sure you havn't taught anyone before?" Jace asked once Kristela had demonstrated everything I had taught her in the one lesson.

"She is really good as well." added Clary. "Maybe you should be the institutes new instructer!"

"Haha! Isabelle would freak out! I don't think she likes me all that much." I said that last bit a little gloomily.

"Cheer up! Isabelle doesn't like anybody all that much. I figured that out after only being here for three days." I heard Kristela say as she was putting up all of the equipment she had just used.

"I'll try to keep that in mind when I see her." I said laughingly. And with that Jace and Clary said good-bye and left leaving Kristela and I alone.

"You're a good shadowhunter for someone who has never been trained before." I say to her.

"Yea, I guess it is just in the shadowhunter blood." she sounded a little nervous talking to me.

We walked in silence back to our seperate rooms and while walking it felt like we had known each other and been bestfriends forever though I knew that wasn't true. Maybe I would give this place a try and then decide wether I hate it here or not. Who knows, maybe I will finally find a Parabatia here! Though it is not likely I will find someone willing to be my Parabatia. Oh well, might as well make the most of this situation. After all I will be here for most likely the next four or five years of my life.

* * *

**Hey guys! I honestly can't say how EXTREMELY happy I am. My story has almost 200 veiws! I know that compared to other people this is no big deal but I didn't even expect my story to get 50 veiws. Thanks so much! And let me know if I should change anything. I really want to hear from you guys and know what you would like and what you think of the story!(: **

**You can follow me on twitter my username is fangirlingtime_**

**Instagram: Fangirling_time**

**Tumblr: Bookwormtime**


	4. Crying in the Rain

I've been training Kristela for a few weeks now and I have to say, she isn't half bad in fact, she is pretty darn good! I was asking her questions on what to do in this situtation and that situation and she was get every single question right! She even said an answer to one that I hadn't even thought about and realized it would work better than mine. She wasn't just a normal girl anymore, she really was a shadowhunter.

"So, do you want to maybe kindof, sortof, hang out?" she asked after practice, rather nervously.

"Of course!" I might have sounded a little to excited but I was just happy we were friends. Were we friends? I don't know but I needed one really badly, Isabelle sure wasn't going to be my friend and Clary was so involved in Jace and her best friend, I think his name was Simon, she most likely wouldn't be my friend. Maybe Kristela would.

"You're serious? Wow! I kind of thought you didn't really like me that much because I'm not a good shadowhunter and so you have to spend all your time training me."

"Are you kidding me? You are really good and I enjoy training you! Shall we go and hang out now? I'm thinking Taki's!"

"Sure! Lead the way! And...thanks." she let out a huge grin than quickly went back to her normal face expression, which was oddly always a small smile. Maybe I should call her smile girl!

I let out a quick laugh than looked at her. Thank the angel she didn't seem to notice. I didn't want her to think I was making fun of her! I didn't know if she would take that as an insult, I didn't mean it as one but people are funny that way. Some people take stuff like that wrong.

"They have food for _vampires?" _Kristela looked mildly horrified.

"Yes, but don't worry. They don't kill Mundanes for it."

"Okay, good."

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you went around stalking him?" I could barely get the question out with all the fits of laughter I was having.

"Just what I mean. He was being all creepy so I decided to pay him back by stalking him for about a month." She said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You don't just go around stalking people! What if you die? What if they cut out your insi-"

"Don't need that much of an image in my head!" Kristela interrupted before I could go on a wild tangent.

"Okay, okay. Now back to the subject of weird things we've done."

* * *

"That was a lot of fun! Thanks again for coming Lillian." she told me as I was about to turn into my room.

"No problem! Thank-you for inviting me!" I really liked hanging out with her. She was quite funny and we laughed practically the entire time we were hanging out.

After we said 'see ya later' to each other, we went to our seperate rooms. I collapsed on my pillow as soon as I got into my room. We had somehow managed to stay at Taki's until three in the morning. Time had really gotten away from us. I fell asleep and that's when the nightmare came.

_"No!" I watched as my mother was torn to shreds by a werewolf. My father looked to me and just began screaming._

_"It's all your fault! Kristela! It's all your fault! You're a terrible shadowhunter! Just give up."_

_Give up. It just echoed in my head as I fell to my knees and watched my hand bring a Seraph Blade up aimed at my heart. It was my hand._

* * *

I woke covered in sweat. I looked over and saw the time on the clock. I had only been asleep for one hour! I tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. My mind wouldn't let me. I hadn't had that nightmare in nearly a month. Would it ever leave me alone?

I remembered when the dreams first came, it had been two days after my mothers burial. I remember waking up and screaming every night hoping my dad would come to my room and hug me telling me it was just a dream; that he didn't blame me. He went to my room the first couple of times the dream came and asked why I was screaming. I told him about the dream but all he would say was "it's a nightmare, we all have them. Now go to sleep." That's it. He never said he didn't blame me like I hoped he would. It just confirmed that he did blame me. I got up and threw on a light jacket. I needed a walk.

Slowly so I wouldn't disturb others I tiptoed out of my room. Why didn't I use a silence rune? Oh well, I'm already down the hallway. No point now! I was making my way to the front of the instittute nearing the doors when I heard something. I knew that no demons could get into the institute so that thought cleared my mind. But I was still scared for some reason. That's when the source of the noise quickly ran forward scaring the crap out of me.

"Church! You scared me!" I should have known it was this creepy cat. I had met him a few days after I arrived and he looked so evil. The only one he looked like he actually loved was Jace. I looked around hoping I hadn't been too loud when church scared me and I walked out of the doors.

As soon as the cool air hit my face I felt better. Not good; just better. I was able to breath and calm down. I began walking and I left the safety of the institute. A shadowhunter with no runes on, walking the streets. This should be fun! I quickly zoned out and before I knew it I was at my house. _Correction,_my dads house. How had I gotten here? I guess I was zoned out for longer than I thought. I stood there for half an hour looking like a weirdo. I didn't do anything, just stood there. Then the tears came. I stood there for another five minutes crying. I missed home. I missed my dad. I missed all the fun we had; the fun before I killed my mom. I missed my mom most of all. What I wouldn't do to see her again.

Some point after I began crying I fell to the ground in sobs. I didn't realized I had fallen until the blood started trickling down. What? I noticed that on my way down I had scraped my wrist on a rock. I didn't care when I saw the blood though. It sort of numbed everything. I just began to cry again.

"So, is this a normal thing or are you just the worst creeper?"

* * *

**Hahaha cliffhanger!(:**

**Sorry its been forever since I updated! My computer kind of broke...But my cousin Let me use hers! Yay! *Applause* I know, she is amazing! lol. But seriously, I have like ****_200_**** views! I know this isn't a big deal considering others have like****_ MILLIONS_****! But it is to me because I figured I would get like ****_MAYBE_**** 5...so yeaa...THANKS! *Applause for the readers* Yayyy! But seriously thank you so much!(:**

**Follow me on tumblr? Bookwormtime**

**I also made a facebook page! go like Page 511 never happened**


	5. Meeting Ryan

'...just the worst creeper ever...' The words just echo in my mind. I didn't recognize the voice so I stayed still. I thought maybe he would go away. In fact, I thought he had! He was silent for at least three minutes. But of course, he then spoke again.

"So which is it? Are you a creeper, or is this normal? Do these people expect you to cry in front of their house?" I could tell he was trying to make his voice sound extra sincere and funny at the same time, but he wasn't doing the best job of it.

"It's my house. Er-was." I say this as barely a whisper but yet he manages to hear it.

"Then why are you sitting in the rain, it's freezing out here to add to it. So why um...er- person."

"Lillian. My name is Lillian." I reply blatantly ignoring his question about why I was sitting outside

"Okay. Well Lillian, a young girl like you shouldn't be sitting in the rain crying. Why don't I take you to a nice diner and you can tell me all about your strange customs." I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. No matter how hard I tried I wasn't able to contain it. Then for reasons I don't even know, my legs and mouth decided to work ahead of my mind. Before I knew it I was saying 'okay' and standing up to walk with him.

We walked in silence on our way to the diner but it wasn't awkward. It was one of those silences you have with your bestfriend where you can both be sitting there on your phones or not even doing anything, but be engulfed in total silence while it still feeling comfortable. I looked over at him expecting him to be looking straight ahead, but when I turned by head I noticed he had been staring at me. He quickly turned his head back around but not fast enough as I saw a blush come through his cheeks. After what seemed like two seconds but was actually five minutes we reached the diner.

"So, before we go into the diner you have to tell me why you were outside of _your _house _crying._"

"If you really must know, it's because my dad kicked me out a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh. I, um I'm er- sorry."

"It's fine. I'm so over it! In case you couldn't tell by how well I handled that in front of my house." We laughed awkwardlly for a little while then we decided to go inside.

We went inside and chose a booth. Something seemed a little off about him. He seemed as if he knew something important but was hiding it. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Here is a completly normal (kind of hot) guy who is sitting with me and I'm over here thinking he is hiding something I should know. What would I need to know from a stranger? Wait, he is speaking!

"What? Sorry, I kind of zoned out for a little bit." I say looking down sheepishly.

"I said, I'm Ryan. Also, where are you staying since your dad kicked you out?"

"I'm staying at the Insti- my friends house." I laughed an awkward nervouse laugh.

"At the instifriends house? Okay, you don't want to tell me. That's fine, but-"

"Hi, I will be your waitress for today. What would you like?"

"I'll have the special with some ."

"Okay, and you miss?" What was it about this guy that was so addicting? He is average looking but, something about him compels me.

"Miss?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry! I will just have some coffe; black, please." I tried to smile at her but my mind just kept going back to Ryan. I couldn't quite figure out why I kept thinking about him so I decided to just ask him some questions, and figure out more about him.

"So, are you new to town?" I knew that I hadn't seen him around before.

"No, I've lived here all my life."

"Why havn't I seen you before?"

"Because well, because...I'm home schooled." he smiled a big cheeky grin showing his dimples. Oh god! He was so cute! Focus Lillian! He seemed to hesitate a little bit at that answer. What is he hiding?

"Have you ever commited like, a murder or something like that?"

"Something like that." He grinned like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What!? You've what?" I was completly flabbergasted by his answer. I really hadn't expected him to say that.

"Well you said or something. I once beat a guy up pretty badly for trying to take advantage of this drunk girl."

"Oh. I knew that." What was wrong with me?

"Sure you did." I decided I should just stop asking questions before he got annoyed.

"Okay, well I guess that's all the questions I have."

"That was a short little grilling session!" he laughed.

"Well, I couldn't think of anymore questions." I lie. "Besides, you seem like an okay guy, I guess." suddenly, I had the urge to just kiss him. Please tell me I wasn't falling for a complete stranger!

"You guess? Wow! A compliment!" I couldn't help but smile at his comment, once I snapped out of my daydream and realized what he had said. His food and Our drinks came out right after he said that and we began to eat and drink in silence. But it was soon broken with the voice of Ryan.

"Since you got to ask me questions, I think it's only fair if I get to ask you some." he gave me a sly grin and began to ask the first question.

"What's your favorite color?" Okay an easy one.

"Black." I reply quickly.

"Favorite animal?"

"Frog."

"Frog?" He actually looks confused.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" He says. "It's just, that, well, you don't see many girls saying frogs are their favorite animals." I shrug at him as if to say, 'well I'm not reall your typical girl.'

"What's your phone number?" He asks.

"Nice try!" I say. "But you're not getting it that easily!" We both laughed for awhile then just went back to eating in silence. I wanted so badly just to reach out and hold his hand or something! I decided I needed to leave now if I wanted to keep from doing anything like that and embarrassing myself.

"Well I guess I had better be going." I say, trying not to sound too rude. "Thanks again, it really helped cheer me up!"

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" he suggested.

"Probably not, but maybe!" I couldn't help but laugh as he pretended to pout.

"Okay! See ya around!" he said. Would I really see him around?

"Yeah. See you!" I reply, not really believing I would.

"Wait!" He ran up to me and quickly scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to me. "Bye!" he said again waving and going back to the booth. I just waved, looking confused, and left.

* * *

"By the angel, what is wrong with me?" I scream after getting outside of the diner a million thoughts running through my head. I could have stayed and had a little fun. When are mundane guys ever that polite? What is wrong with me? I finally find a nice, friendly, not to mention cute, guy that seems as if he is trying to get to know me and be friends with me, and what do I do? I mess it up! I leave him at a diner saying I have to go! Gahhhh! And with the thought of 'Can I trust him though?' running through my head I leave the parking lot of the diner and head back to the institute with the rain pouring heavily now with sleet mixed in with it and hitting me hard up and down my face and anything else not covered by my clothing. And of course, once I get inside of the institute I fall waking up practically everyone.

* * *

"Well that hadn't gone as well as it could have." Ryan mumbled, once Lillian had left the diner, softly enough that noone heard him.

_At least I know she is staying at this institute,_ he thought to himself._ But what if I can't get her to trust me wholeheartedly? What will happen then? _With that thought in mind he left the diner and went to find out more about this Lillian Redmark. He needed to know everything there was to know about her if he wanted to gain her trust.

* * *

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think of this. How did you like my switching up POV's? Should I do it more often? Let me know! Please review! It means so much to me!(:**

**Byee!(:**


End file.
